You Can Thank Me Paper
You Can Thank Me Paper 'is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Origami, the horse who depends on origami for money. Plot Origami is walking towards her house made of nothing but paper, along with nothing but paper-made items in it. Digit is seen walking by her watching the weather channel by Doppler on his phone, and Papergirl hears from him saying that it will be mostly sunny out today, making her happy. A sudden rainstorm comes out of nowhere, however, making the house all soggy. Origami gets upset by this and throws a tantrum, wishing she was never so poor. Josh is seen with Genesis and Beauty in a playground, until he hears the screams of her, telling the kids to stay there for a minute. Josh asks Origami what’s wrong, and she says that she wished she could not be poor by just working on paper, giving Josh an idea. He tells her to join his art class, with her wondering what art is. Josh immediately puts her in, with other students including Nutty, Mime, and Kibble. Josh shows her how to paint, with Origami actually being passable at it. A few days later, Origami is painting something similar to a peppermint candy, with Nutty noticing it. He starts licking the wet paint, with him dying due to paint poisoning a few moments later. Later, Kibble appreciates Origami’s art, wanting her to paint his bucket, to have more style to it. She pulls up a stool, trying to balance while painting, until she falls onto him, crushing him, making him look like a flower. Mime is seen outside seemingly floating outside working on an invisible artwork, with Origami walking around him in shock, until she bumps into an actual invisible staircase, making Mime fall, splitting him in half. After a week, Josh praises her artwork, excited to see more of it in the future. A week later, Josh is seen with his kids at his house, watching some commercials, until the news comes up, talking about the famous artist Origami, surprising Josh. Meanwhile at Origami’s house, she is bathing in a puddle of money, enjoying her life greatly. Until she hears people shouting outside, revealing to be protestors, Flaky, Cap and Emojie. Emojie throws a rock at the window, with it not budging, making the rock reflect towards Cap’s pickit sign, making it slice right through Cap’s head. Flaky is terrified by this and slowly backs off, until Walter almost hits her with his truck, spinning Flaky around like a tornado, sucking Emojie inside, shredding her, until nothing but her bloody mask lands on the floor. Flaky spins around for a bit, until she trips onto a fire hydrant. Impaling her, shooting her heart out with bloody water. Walter is later seen smushed inside a mailbox, with the flag cutting off one of the legs. Origami figures out a new kind of art involving death, and how it works, giving her an idea of what to paint next. The next day she finishes and shows it to the world, giving Origami more fame as usual, bathing in even more money the next scene. She enjoys this fame, and does not want to lose it, so after a short thinking, she actually decides to kill people in some ways that will give her more ideas to stay rich. Later, a montage is shown, showing a barber shop, and him purposefully making the window loose on the very left and right sides, and when the owner, Cotton comes out, he “accidentally” pushes the window, flinging the right edge of the window to the left, crashing the glass shards into his head, killing him. She later sees Berg, and decides to find a way to kill him. She gets a manhole cover, and tries to cut him in half, but it reveals he is still alive somehow. He gets upset at her and hops off. Meanwhile, Josh is walking on the sidewalk, seeing Origami slaughtering many tree friends on the street secretly, scaring him. He starts running towards her, while Origami sneaks towards a police car, with a sleeping Savaughn in it, about to kill him. Josh stops her from doing so, and tells her to do what she really wants to do, and not just for money. Origami starts crying, and throws the manhole cover away, waking up a terrified Savaughn, accidentally slapping her, just in time for the same manhole cover to bounce back a brick wall, slicing him. Origami wakes up in the field the paper house used to be, and cheers, happy to be her old self again. She immediately starts building another house, a few moments later, she completes, until a few seconds later, another rainstorm comes out of nowhere, destroying the house again, angering her. On another hill, Josh is rolling his eyes at the tantrum he hears. Moral ''"Money does not always equal everything!" Deaths #Nutty dies of paint poisoning due to licking wet paint. #Kibble is crushed by his bucket and is shaped like a sunflower when Origami falls on him. #Mime’s antlers come out of the other side when he falls to the ground head first, splitting him vertically him half. #Cap’s head is cut vertically in half by a pickit sign. #Walter’s body is squeezed into a mailbox. '''(Off-Screen) #Emojie is skinned by Flaky’s quills. #Flaky is impaled by a fire hydrant. #Cotton is impaled in the back of the head by glass. #Multiple Generic Tree Friends are killed by Origami. #Savaughn is sliced halfway horizontally through the head by a manhole cover. Injuries #Berg is cut in half by a manhole cover. #Origami is knocked unconscious by Savaughn accidentally slapping her while asleep. Trivia *This marks the debut of Origami. *The title is a pun to "You can thank me later". *Cotton's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in "Mime to Five". Ironically enough, the deaths took place right outside a barber shop. *There was originally a scene involving Oxygen (later Sparky) with them being pushed by Origami, with Oxygen being impaled in the head by a sharp rock, and Sparky landing into a river, electrocuting to death. The scene was cut however, because 1. the deaths felt rushed 2. when Doppler was added into the episode for more comedic effect, and to explain his sucky weather predictions. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes